Bloody Skeleton Queen
Bloody Skeleton Queen is the creator of Magical Bejeweled Tales. How she came up with it iIn 2012 while watching Suite Precure and Panty and Stocking With Garterbelt Enghlish dub she decided to come up with a gem stone series. She then came up with the concept of the main characters being Diamond, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. That changed a bit later when she decided she wanted to do a rainbow motif so she changed it to Ruby, Topaz, Citrine, Emerald, Sapphire, Spinel and Amethyst. The planet back then was named Gemworld but being to similar to Homeworld (Steven Universe) she changed it to Gemtopia. How she came up with the characters = Jewella Bianca Alvino = She was added the last minute! She was supposed to be a boy ya know a boy on a all female planet but that was changed! = Ruby = She came up with Ruby with the first concept! The first concept had her as a fiery kind tomboy girl who loved to do soccer! That changed later on in 2015. After Bloody Skeleton Queen had watched a fuckton of anime since 2012 she decided to make Ruby a female otaku. Ruby loves anime and manga! She not a nerd though she looks like a pretty girl! The last thing you'd suspect of her! Bloody Skeleton Queen decided to put Ruby's gem on her head because Ruby has a very great imagination! Because of her personality she decided to give Ruby a B Cup breast size and a circular ruby gemstone. = Topaz = As you can see Topaz was NOT part of the first draft! She was added later on. Her signature gem comes in many different colors but because it came in mostly orange and yellow I made her signature color orange! Her gem had to do something with fire so Bloody Skeleton Queen decided to give her a fiery personality. She decided to make her a slut and have a lot of sex with random human men. She may be the only heterosexual Jewel on the planet. She in between she can be feminine and a little masculine but comes off more feminine (Majority of the Jewels appear feminine). Her gem is located on her left upper arm. Because of her personality she decided to give Topaz a B cup breast size and a rectangular topaz gemstone. = Citrine = Citrine was not part of the first original draft! citrine's come in yellow and orange but because Topaz's signature color is orange and citrine's come in yellow Bloody Skeleton Queen decided to give Citrine the color yellow. Citrine's signature color also goes with her personality. Citrine is energetic, hyperactive, always happy and positive! Citrine likes to play tennis. Bloody Skeleton Queen decided to have her be a fat lazy neet and make her play video games but Bloody Skeleton Queen decided to make her a healthy weight and have her be active. She picked tennis because...soccer is Topaz's and Emerald's sport, volleyball was NEVER thought of....there's already an energetic yellow themed character that plays baseball...hockey is gay...American Football is for men (sadly) though she can throw the ball very good! Bloody Skeleton Queen decided to make Citrine's gem on her belly because she likes eating. She have Citrine a C cup and make her gem oval shaped! = Emerald = Emerald was part of the first draft. He was a woman who was in a hijab and was very shy and loved nature. Later the hijab was gone and he appeared still a woman but as Bloody Skeleton Queen went on tumblr some of this has changed. Bloody Skeleton Queen decided to make him a trans man because she had never seen a trans man betrayed on Tv before (didn't even know they existed) or as a matter fact trans man of color (Arabian) so she decided to make Emerald the ONLY Jewel to be a trans man. Jewels are an all female race that are START out as female and if they wish they can take the form of a male (99% of Jewels are all feminine so you won't find a masculine man passing butch Jewel unless they identify as men and shape shifted to look male.) Emerald was unlucky that he couldn't shapeshift so he just binds and wears masculine clothing. He doesn't pass much so he gets misgendered a ton though and tons of Jewels will tell him that it's just a phase. Bloody Skeleton Queen made him shy because she see's most anime characters with the theme color green as shy so she decided why not? She decided to make Emerald's gem appear (take the place) of his right eye because she thought it was cool that it could be some gem eyepatch or whatever plus she loved Mutsuki Tooru from Tokyo Ghoul :Re. When he was a woman he was a C cup. Most emeralds are square shaped so Bloody Skeleton Queen made it like that! = Sapphire = Sapphire was part of the origanal draft she was a fashionista! Well alot has changed. She has a cold personality. She was supposed to have the motherly cute bubbly kind personality but that was moved to Amethyst. To fit Sapphire's signature color (blue) Bloody Skeleton Queen decided to make her icy cold. She's not an asshole though she just isolates herself from the others sometimes. She'd rather spend time with rabbits. She was originally gonna spend time with unicorns but that was passed down to Amethyst. Then she was supposed to spend time with cats but....I think that's a bit to similar to another cold icy character.....So bunnies is what she spends time with. She seems to similar to lapis lazuli and Sapphire from Steven Universe BOTH blue gemstones. Is the same height as lapis, has a tear shaped gem on placed on the back like Lapis and controls water like lapis. She has a mind power like SU Sapphire (SU Sapphire---> future vision.) (My Sapphire---> Can see into people minds can see what people are thinking.) They both as well control ice. The only thing Lapis, Sapphire and my Sapphire don't have in common is that my Sapphire has regular skin tone (pale white) while Lapis and SU Sapphire have blue skin. THIS WAS NOT PLANNED WHATSOEVER! I FUCKING MEAN IT! Sapphire has a D cup yeah she not fat either (none of my Jewels are fat sorry not sorry tumblrfags!) so yeah! She decided to have Sapphire's gem appear on Sapphire's back because she had no other places that'd fit her. Her gem is tear dropped shape because most sapphires Bloody Skeleton Queen saw were tear dropped shaped sapphire's. = Spinel = Spinel was not part of the original draft. In fact for the first two drafts she wasn't! She was supposed to have a pink girly Jewel in her place but that changed after Bloody Skeleton Queen decided to do a rainbow motif with the main Jewels. Spinel is different from other Jewels as she is the only one in the Precious jewels who has darker skin conpaired to the other six (Ruby, Topaz, Citrine have pale skin. Emerald has tan beige skin and Amethyst and Sapphire have pale skin.). Spinel has beautiful egyptian bronze skin! She's not black coded but rather Pakistani coded as her last name is indigo in Urdu! Bloody Skeleton Queen decided to have her be a sadistic lesbian obsessed with another Jewel sooooo....why not? Spinel's a C cup. Her gem appears on her chest cuz she cares for one person. Her gem is diamond shaped cuz triangle shape didn't work on her! = Amethyst = Amethyst wasn't part of the original draft! She was supposed to be cold and icy do to her signature color being purple but that was changed! She likes sweets but she never gets fat! She stays at a healthy weight and has a cute body! She loves unicorns! She has an A cup 9She tries to get breast implants but those cost way to much money. Her gem appears on her lower stomach (uterus) because....well keep reading and you'll see :). Her gem is triangular shapred cuz I ran out of shapes to begin with! Biography She lives in Chicago. She was adopted to a shit white family! She's 16 years old and her birthday is in October. Trivia * She only watches Steven Universe ONLY for the gem theme and Lapis lazuli. Amethyst is basically an asshole! Pearl may be pretty but she has some major lesbian issues with Rose. Garnet is just uninteresting! Basically a stoic robot! Ruby and Sapphire are bland and as well have a shitty relationship! Peridot is an annoying short meme! She has no opinions on Jasper. * She had made this series before Steven Universe or as I should say because she didn't watch Tv as much she didn't know Steven Universe existed when she found out she dropped her project * When she picked up the project she was gonna change it to flowers but changed her mind * She likes Tokyo Ghoul, Attack on Titan, The Loud House, Orange is The New Black, Suite Precure, Ojamajo Doremi, Kill La Kill, Kiznaiver, Panty and Stocking With Garterbelt,